


GingerIron Man

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony bake Christmas Cookies together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	GingerIron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the prompt "Baking Christmas cookies together"

Steve smiles proudly to himself as he lays the blue candy down in the center of the gingerbread man's chest. He picks up the gingerbread man carefully and turns around.

"Tony," he calls, nudging the man with his elbow. "Look. He's a little gingeriron man," he says.

Tony laughs as he looks over at the gingerbread man, his eyes scrunching up in the corners. "Well, isn't he handsome. I wouldn't mind running away with him as fast as I can."

Steve lets out a short laugh before he stops himself. He pouts at Tony. "I don't know, I feel kinda jealous now. Maybe I should eat him now and keep you all to myself," he says.

Tony cries out in mock despair. "Noooo, spare him, please, I beg you." the man says. "If you spare gingeriron man's life, I will promise myself to you, forever." Tony slips himself into Steve's arms.

"Forever, huh?" Steve whispers, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips. "I think I like that sound of that."


End file.
